


Dream's End

by Joey_Lanuza



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gore, If you read it you might suffer, Look I wrote this because I enjoy suffering, Violence, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Lanuza/pseuds/Joey_Lanuza
Summary: The final stand at Beacon Academy, and unlike all the other times, they do not walk away without heavy losses. WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS. BLOOD. VIOLENCE. YOU MAY CRY A LOT. Pairings: Arkos, Crosshares/Combat Totes, BumbleBY, White Rose/Ice Flower/Combat Skirts, and Pink Lotus. Get tissues, you may need them. Rated M for death and violence.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dream's End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: BEFORE MY REGULAR READERS LYNCH ME FOR UPLOADING SOMETHING NEW! This was fic-blocking everything else to hell and back. If I didn't write this, it would keep blocking my other works. This is a one chapter thing. I have a hope to one day write a chaptered RWBY fic, but that moment isn't now. I might upload a few other one chapter things, but this needed to be done. And now, for the warnings.
> 
> WARNING! ATTENTION! CAUTION!: This contains MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS, violence, blood, feels, tears, pain, heartache, and so many other things that you should get a box of kleenex now and spare yourselves the time later. And these are my FAVORITE characters. This had to be done for the reason of me getting this out of my system before starting on a real RWBY fic so I don't do this then. This contains the following pairings- Combat totes/Crosshares, BumbleBY, White Rose, Pink Lotus, and Arkos. PLEASE READ THE WHOLE DAMN THING BEFORE COMING TO MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own RWBY or the characters. Rooster Teeth does. And if Arryn and Barbra ever read this..... Please, don't hurt me and read the whole thing? I mean... I admire you both, but I kinda would like to live a few more years.

The battle had been raging on for hours inside of Beacon Academy, and Ruby was so busy trying to fend off the team of Cinder and Emerald that she had no idea where the rest of her team was. She could hear Weiss engaging some White Fang lieutenant behind her, fearing deeply for her girlfriend at the sound of the terrible whirring chainsaw buzzing as the scarred heiress nimbly leapt over his attacks. She swiped Crescent Rose at the green haired girl, dodging a blast of fire from Cinder as quickly as possible to try to gain the upper hand; however with two against one, this was proving to be difficult. Ruby flipped over the brunette and was greeted by a slash directed at her from the younger foe, her silver eyes wide.

Until she felt herself suddenly propelled rather absurdly to the side and saw her white haired lover go flying at her assailant, Myrtenaster slicing at her viciously. "How dare you attack my girlfriend!" The blue eyed teen shouted furiously, activating her red dust to arc violently at Emerald.

Weiss was pissed off to say the least, raining hateful slashes and strikes at her enemy before spinning to avoid getting hacked in half by the chainsaw. Unfortunately for Emerald, it didn't change it's path and the dark skinned woman shrieked in agony as the teeth tore though her flesh. With the new distraction to the male, the white haired girl deftly began using both her Glyphs and dust, attacking with speed to counter his strength.

The masked man grunted, growled, but was beat down, lower and lower until with one swipe, the heir to the Schnee company removed his head from his shoulders. However...

"Bravo, bravo. Now, let's end this." Cinder stated in that elegantly cold voice of hers from behind Weiss, unleashing a slicing blade of fire at the scarred Huntswoman.

"WEISS!" Ruby screeched, watching her girlfriend fall to the tile helplessly.

Rage boiled up within her, tears rolling from silver eyes relentlessly, her limbs trembling furiously. _"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_ She shrieked, launching herself at the woman with a powerful blast of her semblance.

* * *

Ren hadn't remembered the last time he had fought so hard, nor so long, and his lack of endurance was clearly apparent as Nora was doing all she could to defend him. His partner and girlfriend was desperately switching between Magnhild's forms, blasting back the White Fang Faunus as well as Roman himself. "You know what, Ginger?" The orange haired man panted at the relentless girl, watching as she took down the last of his guards. "I'm really getting tired of this whole fighting shindig." He shot at her over and over again, the girl grinning almost psychotically as she dodged the bullets. "Just stand _STILL_ damn it!"

The Eastern Huntsman staggered to his feet only to flop against a decimated section of wall, panting in exhaustion. He hoped terribly that she would be alright until he recovered. As much as she annoyed him, interrupted him, and generally got on his every last nerve, he did love Nora, and he couldn't imagine how lonely and quiet the world would be without her there with him.

Expertly, the young woman used her explosive round to blast herself out of another attack, turning it into a solid strike with her hammer to crush another few White Fang deftly. However, Roman fired his cane gun at her back, the gleeful brawler not even aware of her own danger. Ren had no choice, really. Not when it came to his partner, his friend.

His Nora.

He used every last ounce of his strength to throw himself in the way of the bullet, grunting from the impact. "Ren? REN, NO!" She screamed as he fell, though sounds were now a bit muffled.

As the magenta eyed man started blacking out from pain, he saw Nora's aura flare brightly; it shone a vivid, volatile red in place of it's normally soft and inviting pink. Her smile was replaced by a snarl of rage, a snarling roar of hate in place of laughter and giggles. Nora Valkyrie was slipping into the one thing that she had always smiled to prevent, the power that she warded away with absent-minded jokes, brilliant smiles, ill-timed games, and nonsense. She was going berserk, and her target was the now anxious looking Roman Torchwick.

"N-nora..." He wheezed before darkness claimed him, hearing her starting to tear apart the area in her blood-lust to destroy her enemies.

* * *

Pyrrha was thoroughly impressed with Jaune as he held off both Mercury and a large amount of Grimm as she countered against Adam and his Faunus troop. Her crush was so much stronger than that day she had locked eyes with him in the forest, and her life was so much more meaningful thanks to him as well. With a subtle flick of her finger, Adam missed her with Wilt, and shot one of his own with a round from Blush, the man roaring in his fury. She didn't see the kick until it was far too late, and the blow sent her flying backwards several yards. "Ooompppff!" She grunted as she landed, rolling for a few more yards before skidding to a halt.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out, growling angrily at Adam before blocking Mercury's kick.

Oh, how he hated these two. Again, he blocked with Crocea Mors before trying to cut through one of the ankle gauntlets on his foe. His sapphire eyes flicked back over to his friend and partner, watching her flip to her feet and return to her own combat as he left a deep gash in Mercury's side. "C'mon. That all you got?" the blond male mocked flippantly, twisting to dodge another onslaught of kicks.

"Actually, _THIS_ is!" The cruel man spat back, spinning quite suddenly to throw an attack at the redhead.

However, she nimbly leapt out of the way, and Adam took the full brunt of the attack. Several rounds riddled the Faunus with large holes, the horned man staggering about before falling. Pyrrha turned and grinned at him, her green eyes taunting. "Why, thank you." She supplied in a mock sweet voice.

In another fit of fury, Mercury kicked Jaune away before aiming at his face. "At least I'll hit your weakness!"

_"NO!"_

_BLAM!_

The shot echoed loudly, but the blond leader of JNPR didn't even hear it. All he saw was the flash of red, gold, and bronze as his partner dove in front of him, and then the spray of blood as it tore away part of her chest. The woman slumped to the floor, unconscious and bleeding heavily, the sound of her name caught in his throat. _'Pyrrha!'_ His mind called, but he just stared at her dumbly as her life-blood flowed from her limp form.

"Looks like you really are useless." Mercury sneered.

 _'Pyrrha!'_ His hand gripped his sword tighter. "Shut up..." Jaune warned in a whimper.

"Can't even cry over her? What a loser."

"Shut up." His voice was stronger now, his sword shaking as hard as he was.

"I'll just kill you as a favor. You'll get to join her, then." The blue haired man readied his stance, but he never got the chance to attack.

 _"SHUT UP!"_ The normally timid man bellowed, surging up to attack the fool that had hurt his teammate. His friend.

His partner.

_"PYRRHA!"_

* * *

Neo fought both Blake and Yang silently, though she did not wear a full smile this time around. Her focus was currently torn between the two women she was fighting, but she did cast Yang several flirtatious winks that seemed to set the Faunus into miniature moments of uncontrollable rage. It was quite glorious, really. With a few smirks and even a well-placed grope on the busty blonde, the amber eyed fool would lose her composure and simply charge with total disregard for her own safety.

A punch to her cheek knocked the dual eyed woman almost fifty yards down the hall and through a wall. She stood slowly, blood trickling from her nose, her hair disheveled in it's low ponytail. In her enjoyment of tormenting the cat girl, she had neglected to mind Yang's attacks, wiping her nose with her left sleeve and looking down at the bright swath of red that her nose left in it's wake with great disdain. Her upper lip curled in a grimace; red was _NOT_ part of her favorite color trio. Narrowing her now brown eyes at the advancing duo, Neo decided that she would end this here and now, and she would be sure to make that blonde bimbo suffer.

Cartwheeling, she evaded several strikes from Yang, sliding and rolling along the dirty floor to dodge a slash and barrage of bullets from Blake. As she flipped back to her feet with a smarmy grin, a black ribbon tripped her rather smoothly. The agile woman only kept from falling entirely by changing to a handspring at the last second to propel her away from the Huntswomen, now glaring at them. She was not pleased with this at all. "Now, Blake!" The lavender eyed girl shouted.

Neopolitan turned to see another Blake closing in on her, and she beamed coldly. Unsheathing her sword faster than either of them could track, she slashed at the incoming girl, a shower of blood hitting her clothes. "BLAKE! BLAKE, NO!"

She turned to face the crying woman, licking the blood from the blade with a psychotic grin on her face. Yang, however, shook with hate, rage, and pain, her eyes sparking into a crimson color and flames danced along her skin. With an animalistic cry, the Huntswoman charge, ready to fight the now anxious Neo. Maybe she had miscalculated this...

* * *

Velvet was safe, and that's what Coco cared about at this moment, busy fighting along side Cardin. Her partner was evacuated with the rest of her team, just like Cardin had done with his teammates. She had gotten blood on her favorite limited edition Prada shoes, and needless to say, she was highly displeased. Her combat tote was unloading round after round at the White Fang members, mowing them down with an almost terrifying precision.

Until out of nowhere a mace swung around to catch her in the side. The fashionista went sprawling, spitting out blood as the glasses went skittering away. _'Shit!'_ She mentally worried.

The sunglasses and beret were her most treasured items, things she would forever cherish as they were from her team. Well, rather she had procured them from Fox and Velvet as her first act as leader of team CFVY. They had used them to hide their differences, as a mask to shield themselves from the hurt of what made them unique when others saw them _. After exiting the initiation ceremony, Coco had pulled the shades from the blind boy and the hat from the Faunus, Fox yelling "Hey!" as he wildly grabbed at air to retrieve them, but Velvet pleading the other girl for her hat back. It had almost broken her heart at how dependent they had become on them._

As she grabbed the items and shoved them back onto her face as she scowled at Cardin, she could hear her own words to her teammates _. "Look. I know it's our first day, and I really have no idea about any of you, but you are my team. That means we are family, and I will protect my family." She had placed the hat atop her own head and polished the glasses. "So, I know things will be scary, and that you are different. But all of us have our quirks. I'm holding onto these, and if you ever need them to feel comfortable, they will always be here. On me." She slid on the shades and flashed them a cocky grin, winking at Velvet since Fox was too busy scowling in her general direction. "Just as long as you promise to give them back as soon as you're done."_

Coco cracked her knuckles at the male she had hated for many, many, many months. He had always hurt her teammate. And nobody messed with her sweet Easter Bunny. Especially not since they had been going steady for three months now. "I am going to enjoy this." She growled at him.

"Not as much as I am." He shot back, swinging his mace at the brunette.

 _"I don't bloody think so!"_ A voice shouted from above, both of the humans looking up to see a brown blur come flying at them.

"Velves!" The leader of CFVY shouted, both elated and terrified that she was still there, however grinning at the rabbit Faunus delivering a powerful kick to Cardin's face.

The man went down like a sack of bricks, the rabbit eared young woman rushing over to Coco with a worried scowl on her face. "Do you have any idea how bloody scared I was?! You don't even ring me, just get Fox and Yatsuhashi to nick me?! What kind of unromantic rubbish are you playing at Coco!"

Instead of trying to explain herself, Coco grabbed the now blushing woman by the collar of her armor and yanked her into a kiss, ignoring the rubble all around them in favor of savoring the moment with her girlfriend. When she pulled apart from Velvet once more, the smaller woman was blushing heavily, suddenly shy and bashful as ever. Why did she have to be so damn cute? However, a long ear twitched and she shoved Coco away in a display of uncharacteristic bravery, opening her own combat tote to unleash a downpour of dust and glyphs. With a fluid gesture, they struck at the furious man all at once, his body all but glowing from the raw power they held. "I'll... take... you... WITH ME!" He shouted, using all of the strength he had in his body to swing his mace at the Faunus.

Velvet really didn't have the time to move, and so she felt the metal tear into her and crush her side, knocking her down instantly as Cardin exploded. Coco stared on in horror for several seconds, as if she had forgotten how to move. "No... NO! Velves! _VELVES!_ " She screamed, fumblingly crawling over to the fallen form of her lover, looking at the damage at the horribly bleeding woman feebly stirred.

Her entire left side of her chest was a mangled, twisted wreck, and the stylish woman was terrified to touch her, blood pouring out from a gash on her stomach. A lull in the battle seemed to have happened, and so she did the only thing that came to mind. "Help... Help! _SOMEBODY HELP ME!_ WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" She screamed, tears spilling over from her toffee toned eyes.

Frantically, her gloved hands began trying to hold back the flow of crimson from Velvet, the liquid spilling out between her fingers, her futile barrier useless to halt it. Brown eyes fluttered open weakly, their gaze already half dead. "C-coco..." She whimpered in a tiny voice, her lover shushing her instantly.

"It's gonna be okay, honey... It's gonna... Oh god..." She looked around in panic. "HELP US, PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ GLYNDA! OZPIN! HELP US!" She was sobbing, her body shaking with the force. "Please... Help us..."

"L-love... I... I'm cold..." The Faunus choked out, her numb hand twitching.

"Sshhhh, please, please don't talk. Save you're strength. Someone... S-someone will be here soon." She tried to assure the paling girl, but even she couldn't believe her own words. There was so much blood... How could anyone bleed this much? "SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! _HELP US!_ "

"Coco... I was b-brave, wasn't I...?" Velvet searched, those toffee brown eyes were so warm looking. Maybe she could drown in their warmth.

The sobbing woman nodded, the painful choking sounds escaping her as she struggled to take in oxygen. "S-so b-b-bra-ave..."

Her gloved hand shakily reached up to the beret, but a weak shake of Velvet's head halted her. "N-no, l-l-l...love... It looks... b-be...tter on you..." She teased, her voice barely above a whisper. "C-call me... that b...bloody aw...ful name... Please?"

Coco leaned down to kiss the lips of the Faunus, trying to futilely scramble to cling to ever single second she had left with her. "Ea-easter Bunny... M-my Easter B-unny..." Slowly, Velvet went still in her arms, and the fashionista pulled back, looking at the relaxed face of the woman she had loved. Of the now dead woman. She threw her head back and screeched into the broken building, the sounds of heartache breaking the eerie silence.

* * *

"S-something ha...happened to Velvet..." Blake whispered weakly.

"Shhh... Shhh..." Yang tried to soothe, cradling the brunette's upper body on her lap. "Please, don't move."

Amber eyes narrowed slightly, her expression hazy and slightly unfocused. "Yang... Yang, I c-can't feel my legs..."

Tears rolled down fair and freckled cheeks, the blonde nodding vaguely. To be honest, she would have been more worried if Blake _could_ feel her legs; they were laying a good several inches away from the rest of her body, an ever-widening pool of vermilion spreading from the horrible wounds. "I know."

"I... I'm n-not going to make it, am I?"

Yang started to break down, crying as she shook her head. If there was one thing that Blake hated, it was being lied to. She couldn't lie to her before, and she wasn't going to start now, even if the truth was far more painful than any wound anyone could ever inflict on her. "N-no..."

Weakly, the former White Fang woman untied her ribbon from her hair and instead tied it around Yang's arm with a tired smile, her skin growing cold and clammy. "At... at least I'm with y-you at the end..." She confessed, a very weak purr rumbling in her chest.

The blonde couldn't hold back her own tears any longer, hiding her face into the soft neck as she rocked and sobbed, completely uncaring of the fact that she was covered in the blood of her girlfriend and the woman who had severed her legs, the body of Neo nothing more than a pile of gory mush in a crater. She had punched her until bones broke, and then as organs were pummeled into chunks, and finally until there wasn't an identifiable piece left to destroy. She had never been so relentless, so violent, so intent on killing before in her life. But she had hurt Blake, and now, Blake was dying because of her own dumb plan to kill Neo. "Y-yang...? Shhh..." The dying Faunus soothed. "It's o-okay..."

"Th-hat's my line..." Was the watery chuckle.

"Yang... I... I love you..."

"I love you more." She choked out.

"N-nuh-uh. I... I love yuh... you more..."

"Al-ways a damn... compet-tition with you..." She weakly scolded, kissing every inch of Blake's face that she could; her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her ears, her cat ears, back to her lips.

When she no longer felt her girlfriend shifting, she looked down to see the ghost of a smile on her otherwise smooth features, and as quietly as she could, Yang Xiao Long wept as she rocked the corpse of her partner back and forth in her arms.

* * *

Jaune had no idea how long he had been holding Pyrrha before she opened her eyes, but it had been the most welcome sight in the world to him. He had been calling for help until his voice was hoarse, and nobody had come. "Hey... Hey, don't move!" He ordered her when she tried to sit up, watching her wince and cry out in pain. "I NEED SOMEONE!" He returned to calling, even though it was a gruff whisper, and even the louder screams of a female voice had gone unanswered.

"J-jaune... No one is c-coming..." She told him in a shaking voice, her green eyes a bit hollow.

"D-don't say that!" He replied, his expression terrified even though deep down, he knew it was true. "You'll be fine, Pyrrha. You're strong, and smart, and you still have to find that guy who will marry you and have a million, billion babies with."

A pained chuckle escaped her, blood flecking her lips. "Oh, Jaune... Y-you really don't g-get it, do you?"

He blinked twice, the redhead in his grasp struggling to explain through the pain that fogged her mind. "All m-my life... I've been praised, and admired... Ev-everyone always saw me as whu-what they thought I sh-should be. B...but you..." Tears ran from her brilliant green eyes. "You were the first p-person to ever make m-me feel invisible. It was b...bo-oth refres-shing and... the most... _painful_ thing ever t-to me..."

"Pyrrha... I... I don't understand..." He whispered weakly, taken aback by the pain in her eyes. He had hurt her? When had this happened? And why did it fill him with such a horrible layer of guilt that his very soul felt crushed by the weight of it?

The warrior woman gripped his shirt and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him firmly for several moments before releasing him, his features marked by a bright blush as her own grew whiter. "N...now do you... see... me...?" She questioned, tears still trailing her face.

Jaune Arc was moving his mouth, but no sound came out. Pyrrha... Strong, smart, beautiful Pyrrha had been in love with him all this time? How had he not seen this? Why had she not said something to him? Was it because she had been so determined to see him happy that she ignored her own desires? No! She couldn't leave him! Not now; not after telling him this. "Stay with me! Stay with me, that's an order!" He begged her weakly, his heart breaking. She had been his shining ray of hope this whole time, and he had been so blind to it.

So blind...

Her chest stopped moving, and Jaune simply pulled her against his body. He kissed her hair softly, holding her as tightly as he could. "Don't leave me... You can't, Pyrrha... Not now... I never... I didn't even..." A sob choked his words.

"I only just realized I loved you too..."

* * *

"Ren! _REN!_ "

He opened his eyes as her frantic voice rose. "Yes! Yes, that's it! Look at me." She pleaded. "Please, _please_ wake up..."

But the mention of waking instantly made him want to sleep, and sleep sounded so good at the moment. She began shaking his arm. "No, don't close your eyes! Wake up, wake up!"

Had he closed his eyes? He should probably do something about that. With a pained groan, he looked at Nora, taking in her appearance. She was almost soaked in blood, her aqua eyes wide and shining with tears in a red streaked face, her clothing positively stained with the fluid. She must have really lost it. "Nora...?" He whimpered, his chest hurting. Why did he feel so cold?

"Ren, Ren, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I wasn't careful. I'm so sorry!" She was sobbing loudly, the sound painfully loud. "It sh-should have been me!"

Oh, that's right. He had taken the blast. He was dying, wasn't he? Judging by how his girlfriend was acting, they didn't even have much time left. "Nora..." He spoke in a slightly stronger voice, weakly raising his right hand.

As blue eyes watched his motions, the male tapped her nose very lightly, putting all of his strength into this. "Boop." He told her with a tiny smile before his hand fell, his eyes staring out at nothing.

Nora panted, gasped, rocked. She was lost, confused, and in so much pain. What was she supposed to do now? What was she supposed to do without Ren there to guide her? To keep her from flailing off into whatever obscure mood she chose to keep the blood-lust away? Instead, she simply drew her knees to her chest and rocked as she cried rather helplessly, not leaving his side at all. Until somebody came for his body, she would not move from her spot. Even if she waited for all eternity. "...Boop..."

* * *

Weiss groaned painfully as she sat up, the burns on her side making her wince. That bitch had snuck up on her and- where was Ruby? Her pale eyes swept around the area, finally resting on the sight of a small form hanging limply from a pipe, the steel object running clear through both her and Cinder. It seemed that the young leader had opted to use herself as the final push into the item, the girl stirring as Weiss used Myrtenaster to cut the pipe section with her on it free. "Ruby! RUBY ROSE, _DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!_ " She commanded, trying to figure out what to use to save her. She couldn't remove the metal, or she would bleed out. And she couldn't leave it in!

"It's... It's okay, Weiss." The cloaked leader assured her. "I c-can't even feel it."

Oh no, that was _not_ a good sign at all. "Stupid, stupid, _STUPID!_ How dare you go off and get yourself killed for me! How dare you, you damn idiot!" She scolded gently, kissing Ruby over and over again anyways.

"W-well... You know me... Always playing the hero." Was the teasing reply.

Weiss stroked her girlfriend's cheek, inwardly praying that Blake and Yang were alright. She didn't think that she could stand it if either of them had also been...

She shook her head to clear that thought. No, they were both far too strong for that. Both far too smart. They would be safe. They had to be. "Oh, shut up... Save you're strength." Water landed on Ruby's cheek, the heiress tenderly brushing it away. Was there a leak above them?

She glanced up, suddenly feeling something wet sliding down her face, her left hand touching her skin lightly in confusion. She blinked at her fingertips, the realization of what it was hitting her hard. Tears. She was sobbing and didn't even know it. Was this shock? She didn't know, but she knew that the younger teen was fading fast. This couldn't be real. It couldn't...

She kissed those pale lips twice more before the hooded girl weakly pushed her back a bit. "Weiss...?"

"Whu-what?"

If there had been another part to the words, it never came. An exhale as soft as a whisper left Ruby, and she went quiet. Too quiet. Weiss was screaming, and suddenly her entire world was shaking as if there was a great earthquake.

* * *

"Wake up! Weiss, _WAKE UP!_ " A voice commanded, the heiress snapping her eyes open to see three sets of eyes staring at her. One set Lavender, one set amber, and one set-

She threw her arms around Ruby's shoulders, sobbing loudly as the silver eyed teen held her tightly, murmuring hushed words of comfort into her ear. Blake looked at Yang, her own black hair matted with sweat. "I guess we all had the same nightmare, huh?" She inquired in a slightly shaken voice.

Yang nodded. Only watching the one you loved die could produce those kinds of screams. And honestly, they had no desire to see if it would sound the same in the waking world.


End file.
